This invention relates to a supporting framework for a loading installation of a shaft furnace. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved supporting framework comprising a device for introducing and distributing load material into a furnace. This distribution device is surmounted in ascending order, and in alignment with the central axis of the furnace, by a compensator, by a valve housing, by a lock chamber equipped with a weighing system and by a stand-by hopper.
A central loading installation of this type is disclosed in. EP-Bl-0,062,770, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,129, assigned to the assignee hereof all of the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. It will be appreciated that the structure which is to support a loading installation of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,129 must meet several criteria which are sometimes difficult to continuously satisfy. In fact, irrespective of the weight of the mass to be supported (several hundred tons), allowance must be made for the fact that the lock chamber must be weighed and that the lock chamber must therefore be independent of both the furnace and the stand-by hopper (in static terms).
In addition, it will also be appreciated that, because of the extremely high temperatures and enormous masses, the shaft furnace moves horizontally and vertically (although these movements are relatively slight). Furthermore, the supporting structure must be designed to allow safe and easy access to the various components and make it possible to replace these components.
On the other hand, if the stand-by hopper is of the rotary type, it is important to have a supporting framework with a very rigid rolling bearing in order to prevent excessive deformations which would cause a reduction in the bearing lifetime as well as jamming of the bearing. It will be appreciated that existing supporting frameworks do not satisfactorily meet all of these criteria.